


Put a Pointy-Eared Baby in Me

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Оригинальный текст написан на st_xi_kink по заявке: Кирк понимает, что Спок час от часу становится всё более властным, особенно, по отношению к нему. Наконец, у капитана заканчивается терпение, и он просит о помощи.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Put a Pointy-Eared Baby in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put a Pointy-Eared Baby in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549970) by kyliselle. 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** запрос отправлен, но надежды на ответ мало  
**Вселенная:** ST: Reboot  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок, Боунс.  
**Жанр:** юмор, немного романтики, **не** mpreg.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** ООС.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

– Джим, не мог бы ты посидеть спокойно одну долбанную минуту?!

– Он сводит меня с ума, Боунс.

– Так в чём проблема? Напиши на него рапорт. Он старший помощник – ты босс.

– Не могу. Я практически уверен, что ни одно правило Звёздного Флота не нарушается только оттого, что старший помощник слишком _властный_.

– Тогда поговори с ним. И прекрати дёргаться! Я пытаюсь перевязать твою рану.

– Конечно. Поговорить с ним. Представляю, как это будет: « _Эй, остроухий, перестань мной командовать»._ А он в ответ логично объяснит, почему я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы он говорил, что я должен делать, и, в конечном итоге, это я начну извиняться перед _ним_.

Маккой громко вздохнул и потянулся за гипошприцем.

– Возможно, в действиях хобгоблина есть смысл. Ты не задумывался об этом?

– Смысл? Нет никакого смысла! Ему просто нравится издеваться. « _Капитан, полное ускорение не требуется: очевидно, что четвёртого искривления будет вполне достаточно в данных условиях. Капитан, употребление опьяняющих напитков до полудня недостойно офицера Звёздного Флота. Капитан, вы воздержитесь от участия в сексуальном контакте с послом_ », – с кислой миной передразнил Кирк. – Знаешь, он называет меня капитаном, но на самом деле не имеет этого в виду.

Леонард попытался приставить гипо к шее Джима, но тот резко повернулся к нему лицом, срывая все планы.

– Что бы сделал ты?

– Я бы не шевелился, пока мой чёртов доктор не ввёл бы мне моё чёртово лекарство.

– Боунс, я серьёзно!

– Как и я! У меня пациентов полный лазарет, и стол завален документами, требующими утверждения, но я не могу этим заняться, пока не осмотрю капитана. Мне нужно тебя вылечить и выгнать на все четыре стороны. Поможешь в этом?

– Боунс, он _командует_ мной, – Джим откровенно захныкал.

Маккой ненавидел, когда Кирк начинал хныкать, потому что по какой-то неизвестной причине у него в груди всегда находилось огромное слабое место для крошки-капитана Энтерпрайз.

– Может быть, у меня получится спрятаться от него здесь? – Джим с надеждой огляделся. – Ведь тебе может потребоваться помощь в работе, правда? Кстати, сегодня ни у кого из пациенток не назначен медосмотр?

Глаза Боунса в панике распахнулись. Он в срочном порядке стал придумывать план, чтобы выпроводить Кирка из лазарета.

– Скажи, Джим, ты не догадываешься, почему Спок так себя ведёт?

– Нет, и почему же?

Медик наклонился вперёд и заговорщицки зашептал прямо на ухо Кирку.

– _Сексуальная неудовлетворённость_ , – без зазрения совести солгал он.

– Нет!

– Да.

Теперь Маккой всецело завладел вниманием капитана. Впрочем, слово «секс» всегда действовало на Джима именно таким образом.

– Разумеется, вулканцы столь сосредоточены потому, что им недостаточно просто по-быстрому перепихнуться, как любому нормальному человеку. Такие эмоции следует прятать по-настоящему глубоко, так ведь?

– Правда?

– Конечно, – беспечно подтвердил Боунс. – Вот и получается, что наш вулканец только того и ждёт, чтобы выплеснуть всё накопившееся сексуальное напряжение на какого-нибудь счастливчика. Но, разумеется, он никогда не попросит о том, что ему нужно. Кто-то должен помочь ему. Какая-нибудь сострадательная, альтруистичная душа, согласная на слегка странный вулканский секс, чтобы выручить старшего помощника.

Кирк выглядел глубоко задумавшимся. Леонард закрепил результат:

– Некто, кто готов испытать двойной оргазм, который практикуют вулканцы. Но как Спок сумеет найти такого человека на Энтерпрайз?

– Полагаю, я… Подожди, ты сказал _двойной оргазм_?!

– Ну да, – невинно произнёс Боунс. – Но учти, это только слух. Однако говорят, что вулканцы могут доставлять удовольствие не только физически, но и ментально, с их-то фантастическими телепатическими штучками. Два вида оргазма, – он многозначительно откашлялся. – _Одновременно._

Джим сидел очень, очень тихо. Воспользовавшись его кратковременным ступором, Маккой вонзил ему в шею гипошприц.

– Эй!

Проигнорировав гримасы Кирка, тот продолжил:

– Таким образом всё, что нужно Споку – это старый добрый перепих, так сказать, хорошенько покувыркаться в стоге сена. Но раз никто на Энтерпрайз не способен заглянуть за холодную, надменную маску коммандера и готов позволить Споку спятить с его слегка человеческого ума из-за ненормального вулканского секса с двойным оргазмом, то старший помощник так и продолжит раздавать указания, – Маккой похлопал друга по плечу. – Можешь быть свободен, Джим.

Кирк остановился возле медицинского стола. Похоже, капитан спорил сам с собой.

– Боунс, почему ты так уверен в этой маленькой теории? – в голосе его одновременно звучали и недоверие, и надежда.

– Джим, я доктор.

Формально это не было ответом на вопрос. Но Леонард мог поспорить, что Кирк не обратит внимания, потому что в этот момент его мозг больше не отвечал за связное мышление.

Как и предполагалось, Джим просто улыбнулся ему.

– Отлично! – воскликнул он и исчез за дверью.

Маккой с довольным видом устроился в кресле. Кирк отправится приставать к Споку с этой дурацкой идеей, Спок его отошьёт, попутно прочитав нотацию, а сам доктор, наконец-то, сможет спокойно поработать.

***

Джим переминался под дверью каюты старшего помощника и в предвкушении облизывал губы. Значит, Споку требуется немного любви, но он не может попросить об этом? Кирк собирался быть хорошим другом и помочь разобраться с вопросом. Не то чтобы он желал всех этих умопомрачительных штучек, прилагающихся к сексу с вулканцем, о которых упомянул Боунс. Нет-нет-нет. Просто Джим был действительно хорошим другом.

Он прислонился к переборке, растянул губы в самой своей привлекательной полуусмешке и нажал кнопку внутренней связи.

– Спок, – он подпустил в голос тёплые интонации, – это Кирк.

Дверь открылась, являя Спока, стоящего идеально прямо, со сложенными за спиной руками.

– Капитан, – он оценил расслабленно-ссутуленную позу Джима, – вы не находитесь в прямом вертикальном положении. Офицер Звёздного Флота должен поддерживать идеальную выправку постоянно.

Кирк кокетливо стрельнул глазами.

– Спок, – произнёс он, мягко качая головой. – Спок, Спок, Спок.

Тот вскинул бровь.

– Знаешь, если у тебя проблемы, дядюшка Джим здесь, чтобы их решить.

– У моих родителей нет братьев и сестёр. Следовательно, у меня нет дяди Джима.

– Спок, твой капитан заботится о тебе, – произнёс Кирк настолько искренне, насколько мог. – Если ты расстроен… неудовлетворён, то не должен переживать это в одиночку. Капитан Кирк к твоим услугам.

– Вулканцы не расстраиваются.

Джим не смутился: разумеется, Спок станет всё отрицать. Он в утешающем жесте положил руку коммандеру на плечо.

– Спок, это нормально. Я правда понимаю. У меня сексуальная неудовлетворённость возникает, даже если два дня живу без большого О. Это совершенно нормально, – Джим крепче сжал плечо. – И _я_ здесь с _тобой._ Поговори со своим капитаном об этом.

Спок посмотрел на него с характерно пустым выражением на лице.

– Полагаю, я упустил ключевую часть информации, которая позволила бы мне адекватно интерпретировать ваше поведение, сэр. Вся беседа представляется мне крайне загадочной.

– Смотри, Спок, ничего страшного, что ты большой, властный вулканец. Теперь я знаю, почему. И я могу помочь. Позволю всё, что тебе нужно сделать со _мной_. Это тело, – широким жестом он указал на себя, – в твоём распоряжении. Потому что такой вот я капитан. Здоровье и благополучие членов экипажа для меня на первом месте.

Спок буквально уставился на него.

– Сексуальная неудовлетворённость вредна, Спок. А капитан Кирк не хочет, чтобы его старшему помощнику причиняли вред, – он заглядывал коммандеру в глаза, стараясь донести своё сочувствие. – Сделай это. Возьми меня по-вулкански. Со всякими странными сексуальными штуками, которые требуются, чтобы покончить с твоими командирскими замашками, можешь сделать это со мной. Потому что для этого и существуют друзья, Спок. Для того и нужны друзья.

Он сопроводил речь своей лучшей обаятельной улыбкой и ждал. Спок несколько раз моргнул.

– Капитан, – произнёс он, наконец, – я не испытываю сексуальной неудовлетворённости.

– Определённо, да. С чего бы ещё ты мной помыкал?

– Потому что нахожу это приятным. Я не приму ваше предложение о снятии сексуальной неудовлетворённости, которой не подвержен. Вернитесь на мостик.

И дверь захлопнулась.

Кирк скорчил гримасу и опять позвонил.

Со свистом дверь открылась. Не было похоже, что Спок рад его видеть. Не то чтобы вулканец вообще когда-либо выглядел радостным, но сейчас он казался особенно недовольным.

– Что вам угодно, капитан?

– Не считаешь, что немного поторопился мне отказывать? Я лишь хотел оказать услугу своему старшему помощнику.

Спок снова моргнул.

– Вы очаровательно нелогичны. Но нет, я не поторопился. Хорошей ночи, капитан.

Он отступил, и Джим запаниковал.

– Нет, нет, стой-стой-стой!

Спок замер в нерешительности.

– Ладно, возможно, речь не только о том, чтобы быть хорошим капитаном, – выпалил Кирк.

– У меня нет проблем, и я считаю, весь разговор не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к занимаемой вами должности, – сухо подытожил Спок.

– Хорошо, дело, вероятно, не столько в том, чтобы помочь тебе, сколько в том, что я нахожу тебя по-настоящему горячим и думаю, ты обязательно должен заняться со мной сексом, в вулканском стиле.

– _Прошу прощения?_

– Ну давай, Спок! – как можно убедительнее настаивал Джим. – Ты признал, что тебе нравится мной руководить – просто скажи, что мне делать! Я могу на это пойти. Проклятье, на самом деле, я _определённо_ могу на это пойти. Это беспроигрышный вариант!

– Как именно в данном случае следует понимать выражение «беспроигрышный вариант», капитан?

– Я получаю жаркий вулканский секс. Ты – возможность покомандовать мной. И все счастливы, – Кирк с надеждой посмотрел на Спока. – Что скажешь?

Тот мотнул головой.

– Полагаю, я уже сказал вам отправляться на мостик.

– Но…

– Уходите, капитан.

Дверь в очередной раз закрылась.

Джим тяжело вздохнул. Развернулся и прислонился спиной к переборке, обдумывая свой следующий шаг.

– Что-о-о?.. – растерянно вскрикнул Кирк, когда дверь позади внезапно пришла в движение.

Он бы рухнул на пол, если бы сильные вулканские руки не подхватили его и не поставили на ноги. Дверь вновь захлопнулась, но теперь Джим оказался внутри каюты. Прижатым к этой самой двери. С запястьями, удерживаемыми высоко над головой, а тёмные глаза Спока рассматривали его с пристальным вниманием.

– И? – с надеждой спросил Кирк.

– Я пересмотрел приведённые вами аргументы и нашёл их весьма логичными.

– Да!

– Вы незамедлительно разденетесь. Я рассчитываю, что вы готовы к мелдингу.

– Я готов к _чему угодно._ Дай папочке немного этого вулканского лакомства.

– Капитан, если вы и дальше намерены продолжать использовать в разговоре земные сексуальные шутки, то я вынужден буду применить к вам нервный захват, чтобы погрузить в бессознательное состояние, пока не найду иной эффективный сдерживающий фактор.

– Ты угрожаешь, что просто вырубишь меня, а потом заткнёшь рот кляпом?

– Подтверждаю, капитан.

– Грязный вулканец! – тон Кирка был откровенно восторженным. – Думаю, я мог бы в тебя влюбиться. Давай, Спок, сделай мне остроухого ребёнка.

***

На следующее утро за завтраком Маккой пытался получить маломальское удовольствие от стандартной звёзднофлотской еды, когда другое тело упало на стул напротив.

– Добрый доктор! – Кирк ухмыльнулся ему. При этом он выглядел почти пьяным. – О, приятель, я твой должник. Боунс, я никогда ещё не был перед тобой в таком долгу. Я обязан этому человеку! – громко заявил он, обращаясь к трём другим посетителям столовой.

Маккой озадачено почесал затылок.

– Бога ради, о чём ты, Джим?

Кирк, понизив голос до шёпота, жарко выдохнул:

– Спок. Сексуальная неудовлетворённость. Горячая вулканская любовь. Больше не властный Спок. Ничего не напоминает, никаких звоночков?

Если подумать, то да. Только не звоночки, а гигантский, громкий, резкий набат.

– Э-э-э.

– Ты, – Джим ткнул в Боунса пальцем, – ты самый лучший друг из _всех_. И я скажу тебе, мой друг, только три слова: « _двойной оргазм_ ».

– Это два слова.

– Да, но это так _потрясающе_ , что заслуживает лишнего эпитета.

Леонард тяжело сглотнул.

– Джим, что ты пытаешься?...

– Доброе утро, капитан, доктор.

Маккой взглянул на Спока, который занял место рядом с Кирком.

– Что ты здесь забыл?

Но его даже не услышали. Джим пялился на старшего помощника с совершенно одурманенным выражением лица, а тот… Маккой мог бы поклясться, что Спок выглядел _самодовольным_. Но тогда… но почему… но не могли же они…

Глаза Боунса округлились от ужаса. Джим был одурманенным, а Спок самодовольным.

Они действительно это сделали.

– Привет, – Кирк мечтательно улыбнулся Споку.

– В самом деле. Приступайте к завтраку, капитан.

И Джим послушно взялся за ложку.

Маккой воззвал к здравому смыслу, силясь хоть как-то залечить свою израненную и травмированную психику. Ну, один плюс в этой бредовой ситуации всё же был: по крайней мере, Кирк больше не станет жаловаться на властолюбие Спока.

_Февраль 2017_


End file.
